


A Sky of Diamonds Just for Us

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Multi, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every five years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute get together to host the Triwizard Tournament. </p>
<p>Five years ago, as young innocent second years, Joly and his friends had flirted with year-long detentions, and on one memorable occasion, were threatened with expulsion.  It was mostly Grantaire’s fault--his arguments with a Beauxbatons student were Hogwarts Legend now--although Bossuet played a big role as well when he decided he was in love with a Durmstrang girl (Joly still didn’t quite like boats). </p>
<p>Thankfully for Joly’s graduation prospects, Grantaire and Bossuet were both in grades above him which meant this year, his final year, all he had to do was worry about exams. Well, at least until sleeper cell Marius Pontmercy had to go and drag them all into international wizarding drama again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky of Diamonds Just for Us

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of The Cursed Child coming out (and I haven’t read it yet so I can still be excited about it!) a Harry Potter AU!!
> 
> I like to call this fic: how to write a hp fic and only sort half the characters. The only real sorting I’m really super fond of is Hufflepuff Grantaire. Anyone else and I usually have a top two that I flip flop between (Feuilly and Joly in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Courfeyrac in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for example). This was supposed to be a one shot but it’s certainly not anymore. According to my outline, it should be about twelve chapters and most of it is written so expect updates every two weeks? Maybe?

The great hall buzzed with the sound of hundreds of kids excited and anxious about the upcoming school year. At the Ravenclaw table, Joly munched on the end of a Sugar Quill as the gaggle of fourth years that surrounded him told the tiny first year next to him a bunch of bullshit. 

Seeing as the tiny first year was his best friend’s younger brother, he’d heard most of it before. 

“Do they really kick you out if you fail your first exam?” Lucas asked fearfully and Joly snapped back to attention.

“Who the hell told you that?” 

Lucas looked to Azelma Thenardier and Joly narrowed his eyes, “tell the first years whatever you want but don’t stress them out over school work. Do I need to remind you when I found you crying before you first potions exam?” 

Azelma glared at him and her friends laughed, “I’m telling my sister you’re being a dick.” 

“Not in front of the first years--especially not Bossuet’s brother. I’ll never hear the end of it.”  

At the mention of Bossuet, Lucas frowned, “Why can’t first years go to Hogsmead? I want to see him and R.” 

“If you keep quiet, maybe Joly will sneak you out to see him.” 

“ _ Azelma _ .” he hissed but the damage was done, Lucas was ready to face the consequences of sneaking out of the castle to see his brother not even an hour after arriving at Hogwarts.  Joly frowned pointedly, he didn’t know how Ravenclaw consisted of only him and a gaggle of his friend’s younger siblings but here he was. His own sisters had been/were a combination of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor save for his eldest sister who had been a Ravenclaw in Bossuet’s year. 

A hush fell over the hall and Joly raised his eyebrow as the headmistress stood and cleared her throat. As a seventh year, he could tell by her expression when a year was going to be a Year. He glanced over to the Hufflepuff table and caught Marius’ eye. He raised his eyebrows as Marius silently crossed himself. 

He and Marius made faces at each other until the headmistress said something that made both of the gasp and turn their attention back to her,  _ Triwizard Tournament.   _

Oh shit, Bossuet and R we're going to be pissed they missed this. 

Triwizard Tournament meant that scrawny blond French boy was probably going to be back (if he hadn't been expelled already like the brother of the Beauxbatons champion had practically prophesied second year). 

Joly glanced to the Slytherin table and Musichetta was watching him evenly. She remembered the fight then, and how R and Joly stowed away in the Durmstrang carriage and Bossuet was caught making out with that Bulgarian girl. Second year had been a Year. 

“Are you going to enter?” Lucas whispered immediately, to which Joly only raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

“Come on--you’re the only one old enough in Ravenclaw!” Azelma added and Joly ignored her to look back to Musichetta. She’d probably want to enter. 

“I'm not putting my chances to get into the Department of Mysteries on the line to compete in a stupid tournament." he said after the girl started at him without blinking for several seconds. 

Lucas groaned, tipping back in his seat. “You  _ have _ to do it for Ravenclaw!” 

“Shh----you’re too young to remember last time but it was insane. People have died.”

“You won’t die. You might win!” Azelma leaned forward in her seat as if physically proximity would convince him. 

Joly frowned pointedly but he was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall opening. There was a flurry of blue robes and the Headmistress beamed. “Ah--here are our guests now.” 

“She’s so dramatic.” Joly grumbled and Lucas giggled and held onto his arm as he leaned over to look at the students who were taking a seat in the back of the hall. He hadn’t noticed as they all walked in before, but there were extra tables there now. A glance to the teacher’s table showed that they hadn’t been there all night, it had been a bit of pre-tournament pomp. All their professors looked various shades of proud of themselves, save for Floréal, the youngest (she had been in Bossuet’s year). Floréal looked like she was suppressing an eye-roll. 

Lucas was  _ loving  _ it though and nearly started bouncing in his seat when the Durmstrang students walked in. 

The headmaster and headmistress of the visiting schools came up to talk but Joly was too busy scanning the visiting students. He was looking for people he recognized but by the time they had all eaten and then were released, he hadn’t seen anyone. Most of them had probably been older though so, whatever. 

Lucas grabbed his hand so he wasn’t lost in the fray as they left the Great Hall and he smiled and waved as Musichetta fought her way over to them. She was a Slytherin prefect so she should have been focused on rounding up first years, instead she grabbed Joly’s hand. 

“Hi! Chetta!” Lucas called and Musichetta’s face lit up. 

“Congratulations on getting Ravenclaw!” He giggled and held onto Joly’s hand tighter. “I was talking to Éponine and we’re going to sit by the lake for a bit before curfew, do you guys want to come?” 

“No, I want to see the common room!” Lucas was still grinning. 

“Will you be alright if I send you off with the rest of the first years?” 

“Of course!” he looked around excitedly and then raced off when he saw a bunch of other first years following Chloe. 

“I can’t believe that little munchkin is a first year already.” Musichetta cooed as they watched him vanish into the crowd. 

“They grow up so fast.” Joly agreed and then the two fought their way outside along with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. They peeled away from the crowd to go to the far side of the lake and Musichetta threw herself down to the ground in a graceful heap. Joly kicked his shoes off and dipped his toes in the water. 

“I completely forgot about the tournament.” she sighed, tilting her head back to catch as much of the setting sun as possible. 

“I’ve been so worried about the Department of Mysteries that I did too.” 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Éponine appeared suddenly behind him and sat down next to him, pulling off her own shoes to stick her feet in the water too, “will you shut up about the Department of Mysteries?” 

“Think of what I’ll learn there!” he protested and Cosette swatted her foster sister’s arm. 

“Let him have dreams! We’ve had to put up with you harping on about the Hollyhead Harpies for years.” 

“I’m so fucking relieved they’re not cancelling the Quidditch season. It’s going to be so intense with the French and Bulgarians competing in the cup too!” 

“There you go! See!” Cosette laughed.

Cosette and Éponine, Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, were pretty much inseparable. Up until first year, when Cosette’s letter came in the mail, she had been fostered by Éponine and Azelma’s parents. First year, she had been adopted by a friend of her mother’s. Third year, Éponine and Azelma were being fostered by _him_ where they remained to this day. 

They were foster sisters twice over, they had grown up in terrible circumstances. Fourth year, Éponine dated Marius who by fifth year, was in love with Cosette. Now, as seventh years, Cosette and Marius were dating. All this should have made Cosette and Éponine teenage mortal enemies, but they were best friends. 

Marius walked over with a gaggle of Beauxbatons students, one of which had his arm in theirs and another was talking his ear off in heavily accented English. 

“So uh, these are my friends.” He introduced them with a wave of his arm and Joly grinned--he looked like he had been abducted by them. He looked over the whole group of them, they all looked decent enough.   


“Fraternizing with the enemy already Pontmercy?” Musichetta teased. 

“Holy shit it’s you.” Joly gasped as soon as he laid eyes on the blond boy towards the back of the crowd. 

“Holy shit it’s who?” Éponine asked, leaning forward to look around him. 

“The kid who tried to duel R last Triwizard Tournament.” 

The blond bristled at the nickname and the boy on Marius’ arm gasped and spun around, “ _ don’t, _ ” he said sharply. 

“Where is he?” the blond asked, glancing around as if R could be summoned. 

“Not in school anymore or else he’d be losing his mind right now.” Joly could only just control his laughter.   


“Holy shit--are you the Beauxbatons boy R fought with for the entirety of his third year?” Marius gasped, a blush suddenly appearing on his cheeks.   


“Enjolras, d _ on’t _ .” the boy on Marius' arm repeated, “Audrey had to go sit down when she realized you were coming back here. You were harder to deal with than any of the tasks. She was sure you were going to be sent home.” 

The blond glared at him, “You being a rude ass didn’t help things.” 

“I didn’t want you to ruin my sister's chances of winning!”

“We stopped being friends for an entire year and a half!” 

“It’s going to happen again!” he shouted dramatically, left Marius and went to throw himself over the red headed boy who looked like he was about fifty different kinds of done already. “I’m going to lose my best friend again to this stupid tournament.” 

A tall boy with glasses smirked, “It wasn’t stupid on the way over here when you were telling us all you were going to follow in Audrey’s footsteps and win.” 

“Oh shit, I think I remember you.” Joly tilted his head, “Were you the one who got knocked into the lake?” 

He turned to glare at the blond--Enjolras, now he remembered his name, “ _ Traumatizing.”  _ Enjolras went for a cool glare but he had to bite his lip to keep the grin from slipping and then he turned to hide his laughter. His other friends didn’t even try to hide their amusement. 

Courfeyrac looked ready to throw a fit so Joly spoke up, “I’m Joly. My sister was the one who caught you when the Giant Squid tossed you back.” 

“Sorry I cried on her for like an hour afterwards.” 

“You’re a family meme.” he told him rather flippantly, but he couldn’t wait to write home about it. His sister was going to  _ flip _ . 

"Oh my god, Courfeyrac," one of his friends whispered though their laughter. 

Courfeyrac stared at him for a solid thirty seconds before he spoke, “Goddamn it.” 

Marius glanced to him unsure and then looked to the others, “so um, do you want me to introduce everyone?” 

“Well, we already know R’s arch enemy and the Giant Squid kid.” Éponine told him.   


“Oh my god,” he whispered, sounding strained. He abandoned the redhead and went to the tall boy with glasses. He opened his arms and let him throw himself drastically at him. 

“So that’s Courfeyrac and Combeferre’s the one holding him. R’s arch enemy is Enjolras and--”

“Holy shit I’m impressed, what’s my name?” A tall, dark skinned boy with an undercut said, crossing his arms. 

“Bahorel.” Marius’ words were slightly unsure but Joly recognized it as him being unsure why he was being asked that. 

“Holy shit--” Bahorel gasped, “I literally introduced myself once like five minutes ago.” 

“Just because you’re a rude ass doesn’t mean everyone else is.” the slender auburn haired boy next to Enjolras said, his arms crossed. He was wearing a cloak that seemed almost iridescent in the light of the setting sun. “I’m Jehan Prouvaire.” 

“Did you know that?” Bahorel hissed to Marius who nodded. Bahorel threw his hands into the air. 

“And--Feuilly.” 

Feuilly, the redhead Courfeyrac had previously been crying on, made finger guns at him and Marius blushed. Cosette reached over and tugged him down next to her. 

As if Marius was the catalyst, everyone else sat down around them. Cosette met his eye and Joly just laughed at their sudden popularity. The Hogwarts students introduced themselves, they all talked among themselves, about what classes were going to be like, what the trip here had been like. Bahorel in particular seemed singularly invested in one-upping Marius and was trying to remember everyone’s names. Both redheads were helping him in various shades of  _ there’s literally five of them _ . 

Joly glanced back to Enjolras who sat stiffly in the grass, “He’s really not here, you know. You can relax.” 

Enjolras blushed, “it’s weird being back here. I wasn’t planning on it.” 

Joly smiled, “I’m glad we’re having it here again, it’s nice to be able to spend one last year here.” 

“Yeah, it was weird leaving school last summer, like, we’re never going back.” Feuilly frowned.   


Bahorel elbowed him, “We’ll be back for graduation.” 

Jehan frowned and leaned against Feuilly, his cloak was pulled around him like he was already falling asleep. “I’m never going to sleep in my bed again!”

“Prouvaire, you hardly slept in your bed as it was.” Combeferre said and Jehan looked at him like he had just been viciously betrayed. 

“Oh shit guys--” Feuilly blurted out suddenly, his eyes on a figure approaching them from the castle, “Javert.” 

Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Combeferre flinched but Jehan and Enjolras stayed perfectly still, “So? What’s he gonna do? Shout at us for pursuing international friendships?” Jehan leaned back into Feuilly and crossed his legs over Joly’s. He searched his eyes to see if it was okay and when Joly smiled, his face lit up.   


At first Joly thought it was the headmaster but given the way the students remained lounging by the lakeside, he figured he wasn’t. 

“Curfew is in twenty minutes,” the man told them all coolly, and that made Jehan sit up sharply. 

“The sun hasn’t even set yet!” 

“You have to be given your room assignments.” Javert responded, to Joly’s ears, he sounded tired of dealing with Jehan already. The man glanced around to the others who were all watching him with cool stares and so Joly quickly amended the thought to Javert being tired with the whole group of them already. 

The reasoning seemed sound to Jehan because he stood up and pulled Courfeyrac to his feet as well. Bahorel rolled his eyes. 

“Where are you sticking us this time?” Courfeyrac asked, as he and Jehan followed after Javert as he headed back to the castle. Given the expression on the man’s face, that hadn’t been his plan. 

Éponine tapped Joly on the knee, “Do you want to hang out with us tonight? Or are you missing your boys already?” 

Joly really wanted to tell Grantaire and Bossuet about what a year this was going to be, but Éponine and Musichetta always had a supply of chocolate and Witch Weekly’s and so he nodded. Musichetta kissed his cheek and Marius frowned pointedly. 

Cosette yawned, “Well I’m tired and I should probably see my dormmates before we’re all asleep. I should probably head back to the castle.” 

Everyone slowly climbed to their feet and Combeferre squinted to see where Courfeyrac and Jehan were still walking with Javert. “Someone should probably go save him.” 

“If that someone is going to be anyone here, it’s going to be you, ‘ferre.” Enjolras grumbled.  
  
Musichetta took Joly’s hand and together they led the way back up to the castle. 


End file.
